Super Junior Mansion
by Titan18
Summary: Repost chap4/"Kembalilah bersama Victoria ke sekolah Kyu, kembalikan waktu yang sempat kau hentikan tadi. Hae aku butuh kau untuk menghapus memori siswa dikantin mengenai peristiwa Ren sebelumnya. Dan Hyukkie kau bertugas memberi ilusi baru untuk mereka"/"Good boy! Selamat menikmati kesakitanmu Ren Aku pergi"/"SUNGMIN HYUNG, LAKUKAN SESUATU PADA REN. DARAHNYA TAK BISA BERHENTI".
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to SJ Mansion

**Title : Super Junior Mansion!**

**Part : 1**

**Author : titan18**

**Cast Pair : REN or Choi Minki & Kim Kibum**

**Other cast : all member Super Junior oppadeul,Victoria FX, etc**

**Genre: Romantic, Brothership, Fantasy – Rate : Teen !**

**All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**WARNING : Cerita ini mengandung fantasy yang tinggi, pada dasarnya mereka semua saling menyayangi selaku saudara. Khusus Ren dan Kibum YAOI.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

Ren mengutuk kedua orang tuanya yang mengirimnya ke sekolah yang menurutnya sangat aneh ini—ELF Internasional High School.

Ren memang pernah mendengar di berita yang ditampilkan di TV bahwa ELF High School memang merupakan sekolah khusus untuk siswa-siswa terpilih yang kaya raya, tapi kenapa dia yang orangtuanya bahkan hanya pegawai kantoran biasa mau menyekolahkannya di tempat semahal ini.

Memang dia tak pelu khawatir mengenai biayanya karena menurut orangtuanya sendiri, dia mendapatkan beasiswa khusus sampai tamat nanti. Tapi Ren tahu dirinya bukan termasuk anak-anak dengan IQ luar biasa yang pantas menerima beasiswa langka itu. Tak ada yang istimewa dari dirinya kecuali fakta bahwa namja bernama lengkap Choi Minki itu mempunyai wajah yang melebihi cantiknya seorang yeoja.

Ren awalnya heran kenapa sebuah sekolah terkenal itu bisa berada di pedalaman Korea seperti ini, harus melewati hutan yang luas dan hanya terdapat jalan berbatu yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh satu mobil.

Saat melewati gerbang utama sekolah yang tinggi dan dipenuhi oleh pagar beton yang menunjang membuat halaman sekolah tak mungkin bisa dilihat oleh orang yang berada di luar sekolah itu sendiri,.

Berbeda dengan tampilan luar yang angker, justru didalam lingkungan sekolah itu sendiri sangat indah hingga Ren harus mencubit pipinya sendiri meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia masih berada di suatu tempat di negara Korea Selatan dan bukan di sebuah tempat bernama SURGA.

"Ahjussi, bukankah bangunan asrama tadi sudah kita lewati?" tanya Ren heran pada Sopir yang membawanya ini, tadi saat melewati beberapa gedung mewah yang Ren tahu merupakan Sekolah.

Dipeta denah yang didapatkannya memang berisi denah keseluruhan tempat mewah ini, dan bangunan yang diberi keterangan asrama sudah dilewatinya tadi.

"Maaf Tuan muda, tapi tempat yang akan tuan muda tempati sebentar lagi kita akan tiba" ucap sang supir.

Pemandangan sebuah Istana besar lengkap dengan Danau yang indah dapat terlihat jelas oleh Ren kini, ternyata setelah jembatan besar tadi mereka tiba disebuah tempat yang sering Ren lihat dulu di buku dongeng miliknya saat kecil.

"Silahkan tuan muda" ujar sang Ahjussi mempersilahkan Ren keluar dari mobil mewah itu,

'Wah... tempat apa ini' batinnya kagum

"Welcome to SJ Mansion Dongsaeng" sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinga Ren saat dia membuka Pintu masuk Bangunan mewah itu.

Matanya kini memandang ke arah kumpulan namja yang berada di ruangan itu, sambil tersenyum kikuk Ren menarik Koper besarnya.

Brakk~ Ren hampir melompat saat pintu besar tadi tiba-tiba tertutup.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Ren bingung

"Duduklah bersama kami Dongsaeng" ujar suara dari seorang namja dengan senyum malaikatnya yang Ren tahu tadi juga berkata selamat datang padanya.

Dengan langkah gugup Ren menduduki dirinya di satu-satunya sofa single yang tersisa, saat ini beberapa namja duduk mengelilinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Choi Minki imnida" ujar Ren sopan berdiri dan melakukan bow sebentar dan kemudian duduk lagi

"Hyungdeul, jika Sooman Samchon tak mengatakan bahwa saudara baru kita adalah seorang Namja mungkin aku sudah mengiranya yeoja tadi" ucapan seorang namja manis membuat Ren segera menatapnya lekat

'Lagi-lagi wajahku dikira yeoja' batin Ren murung

"Eunhyuk jangan membuat dongsaeng baru kita menjadi murung seperti itu" tegur seorang namja dengan pengucapan korea yang aneh

"Ren-ah" dipanggil dengan nama panggilannya seperti itu membuat Ren kaget karena sepertinya dia tak memberitahu nama kecilnya sebelumnya.

"Kami tahu semua tentangmu bocah, jadi jangan menatap kami penuh tanda tanya seperti itu" kali ini seorang Namja cantik dengan kucing berbulu putih dipangkuannya yang berbicara

BLANK—Ren merasa kepalanya berputar sesaat, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ke sembilan namja yang berada di ruangan itu sontak berdiri tegang mengelilingi namja tercantik itu,

"Arghhhh..." hanya teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Ren, bola mata hitamnya berubah warna menjadi keemasan.

"Celaka, Chullie pakai mindgate milikmu dan panggil Kibum dan lainnya sekarang" seorang namja yang dipanggil Chullie tadi segera mengaktivkan mindgate miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang yang dipanggil Kibum tadi.

"_**Kibum-ah, kembali ke Mansion sekarang"**_

"_**Ada apa Hyung?"**_

"_**Cepatlah babo,suruh yang lainnya juga"**_

Tak sampai sedetik, 4 namja tiba-tiba berada di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa ini Teuki ?" tanya seorang namja dengan postur gemuk pada yang lainnya

Belum sempat mereka menjawab pertanyaan tadi, Ren akhirnya tersadar seketika dan memandang ketiga belas namja yang mengurungnya.

"Eh? Kau sudah kembali normal lagi?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Chullie tadi

Merasa tatapan penuh heran dari kumpulan namja tampan dan cantik dihadapannya membuat Ren bingung dan salah tingkah,

'Memangnya ada apa denganku?' batinnya heran

"Park Jungsoo imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk Hyung. Aku yang tertua disini" namja itu memberikan senyum malaikatnya, Ren mengenalnya sebagai namja yang bersikap welcome sekali padanya tadi.

"Kim Heechul dan ini Heebum" ucap Heechul dan menunjukan kucing berbulu putih lebat miliknya.

Ren menatap penuh minat kearah Kucing itu, tanpa sadar ketiga belas namja itu tebelalak ketika kucing Heebum milik Heechul meloncat dan duduk di pangkuan Ren dan tidur dengan damainya.

'Bagaimana mungkin?' batin Heechul Shock, kucing persia miliknya tak pernah bisa menyentuh orang lain kecuali dirinya dan Kibum.

"Eh Heechul hyung? Kucingmu?" ucap Ren tak enak hati, bagaimanapun kucing yang tertidur dipangkuannya itu milik namja yang bertampang judes itu.

"Biarkan saja Chullie, Ah yah kenalkan aku Tan Hangeng. Hankyung adalah nama koreaku, aku berasal dari China" ucap seorang namja lembut yang berdiri di sebelah Heechul.

"Hankyung gege" kata Ren dengan senang hati, dia cukup tahu panggilan kakak untuk orang china.

"Kim Yesung" ucap namja tampan dengan wajah baby face itu,

"Kim Kangin" lanjut namja dengan postur badan besar itu

"Shin Donghee kau cukup memanggilku Shindong" satu-satunya namja berbadan gemuk itu memberikan senyumnya pada Ren

"Shindong Hyung" ucap Ren ramah

"Next, Lee Sungmin imnida" namja bermata foxy dengan Aegyonya mengenalkan diri

"Sungmin Hyung kau mirip kelinci Hihihi" tawa Ren polos, yang lainpun mau tak mau setuju dengan pemikiran namja mungil itu. Sungmin pasrah ditatap jahil oleh Hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Lee Eunhyuk imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie. Nama itu terdengar lebih manis menurutku, benarkan Hae-ah?" ucap Eunhyuk narsis, namja dengan wajah manisnya itu menatap Lee Donghae sahabat karibnya meminta dukungan dan dibalas dengan anggukan setuju.

Ren hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan senyum diwajahnya, dia sudah tak segugup tadi lagi.

"Choi Siwon imnida" kali ini namja tinggi dengan lesung pipi diwajah tampannya yang berbicara.

"Lee Donghae, best friend forever Hyukkie" ucap Donghae menampilkan senyum penuh kharismanya dan mendapatkan pelukan hangat oleh Eunhyuk

"Kim Ryewook imnida" seorang namja manis yang tadi menyembunyikan dirinya dipunggung Yesung menatap Ren malu.

"Dia memang sedikit pemalu Ren-ah" ujar Leeteuk menjelaskan

Ren hanya menatap Ryewook polos dan penuh minat,

"Senang mengenalmu Ryewookie Hyung"

Sekarang sisa dua namja yang belum Ren kenal, salah satunya menatap datar ke arah Ren dan satunya lagi sibuk memainkan PS ditangannya.

Tiba-tiba Ren menurunkan Heebum dari pangkuannya dan berdiri melangkah kearah Kibum yang berdiri dipaling belakang,

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya ren sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut, Kibum memandang datar namja cantik yang berdiri dihadapanya. Sementara yang lainnya minus namja yang memainkan PS tadi menatap keduanya penuh tanya.

"Tidak" balas Kibum datar

Ren menatap Kibum dengan penuh minat, sejak tadi jantungnya terus berdetak menatap namja tampan itu. Ren sendiri juga tak mengerti ada apa dengannya, dia yakin sekali dirinya baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Kibum langsung—tapi badannya merespon kehadiran Kibum didekatnya. Didalam hatinya Ren merasa sangat merindukan sosok ini, **Sangat merindukannya.**

Dengan sedikit berjinjit menyamai wajahnya dengan wajah Kibum, Ren mencium Kibum tiba-tiba.

CHU~

"Ehhhhhhhh..." teriak seluruh namja diruangan itu kaget, bahkan pemuda yang sibuk dengan PS nya tadi pun menatap heran dan segera melotot menatap peristiwa langka dihadapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bummie" ucap Ren pelan dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah tampan Kibum.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Kibum setelah lepas dari keterjutannya

"Eum ... Tidak" ujar Ren santai dan membalikan tubuhnya dan duduk di sofanya tadi.

"Ren-ah, kau mengenali Kibum?" tanya Heechul dan mendudukan dirinya sejajar dengan Ren yang sedang duduk, perkataan Heechul menyadarkan Leeteuk dan Dongsaeng lainnya. Mereka kini memandang Ren penuh tanda tanya,

"Siapa itu Kibum?" balas Ren polos,

JDERR~

Ketiga belas namja itu bagai ditimpa batu besar, terutama Kibum. Dia seorang Namja dan baru saja dicium oleh Namja mungil itu dan bahkan namja mungil itu dengan jelas mengatakan Merindukannya dan itu didengar oleh mereka semua.

"Tapi kau tadi mencium dan bahkan menyebutkan Bummie padanya" ujar Heechul bersabar memberi penjelasan sambil menunjuk kearah Kibum yang masih berdiri dengan wajah Stoicnya.

"Aku tak tau Hechullie Hyung, aku tidak mengenal siapa itu Kibum. Dan namja itu, aku juga tak tau siapa dia, tadi aku hanya bergerak spontan saja" jawab Ren dengan senyuman tanpa dosa andalannya

GUBRAK~ Shindong dan Kangin bahkan jatuh terduduk menahan tawa mereka, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Namja dengan PSP ditangannya justru tertaw sekerasnya.

"Hei kau Ren-ah.. Namja yang barusan kau cium itu namanya Kim Kibum, dan kenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap namja dengan PSP tadi yang ternyata bernama Cho Kyuhyun

Tanpa memperdulikan Hyung dan Dongsaengnya, Kibum menaiki tangga dan memasuki sebuah kamar dan membanting pintunya keras,

BRAKKK!

'Uhh dia kenapa?' batin Ren polos

"Berhentilah tertawa Hyukki, Hae, kalian membuat Kibum marah" ucap Leeteuk penuh wibawa.

"Nah, Ren-ah sekarang jelaskan pada Hyung ne kenapa kau mencium Kibum tiba-tiba seperti itu tadi. Kau bahkan mengatakan dengan jelas 'Aku merindukanmu Bummie'" tanya Leeteuk lembut dan ikut mendudukan dirinya seperti Heechul

Hyungnya yang lain pun memandangnya penasaran, mereka juga ingin mendengar alasan sikap namja cantik itu.

"Aku tak tahu Leeteuk Hyung, aku tidak mengingat mengatakan apa yang kau bilang tadi. Aku hanya spontan saja menciumnya, tubuhku bergerak sendiri" jawab Ren bingung, toh begitu memang kenyataannya.

Saat mencium Kibum tadi Ren merasa ada bagian dihatinya terasa bahagia, tapi dia sama sekali tak mengingat memanggil namja tadi dengan panggilan 'Bummie' .

Mendengar jawaban itu yang lainnya saling berpandangan bingung,

"Apa yang dikatakan Ren tadi jujur Hyungdeul, Kyuhyun-ah." Perkataan pelan Ryewook membuat kesebelas namja tadi seketika percaya. Mereka tahu bagaimana kemampuan namja pemalu tadi dengan jelas,

Tak menunggu lama, Leeteuk segera membubarkan kumpulan namja-namja itu dan mengajak Ren menempati kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua tepat disamping kamar yang dimasuki Kibum tadi.

"Sekarang kau beristirahatlah Ren-ah. Jika tiba makan malam nanti, Hyung akan membangunkanmu" ucap Leeteuk lembut sembari meninggalkan kamar mewah itu.

Setelah kepergian Leeteuk, Ren mengamati kamar besar yang sekarang menjadi miliknya dan mengatur beberapa barang pribadinya dari dalam koper. Hingga merasa lelah, dan tanpa sadar tertidur.

..

..

Di sebuah Ruangan besar berwarna putih saat ini terapat 13 namja yang menempati kursi mereka masing-masing, jika dilihat rinci Ruangan itu memang sangat aneh. Sama sekali tak ada pintu maupun jendela. Putih polos hanya dengan 13 kursi didalamnya.

13 kursi itu membentuk pola 6 kursi yang saling berhadapan dengan kursi Leeteuk yang berada di pusat tengah.

"Ini aneh Hyung, Sooman Samchon hanya memberitahu kalau Ren mempunyai kemampuan khusus sama seperti kita. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menyebut jenis apa? Dan kenapa dia mencium Kibum tiba-tiba"

Ucapan Sungmin disambut anggukan oleh yang lainnya- minus Kibum yang malah memberikan death glare yang sama sekali tak mempan untuk namja kelinci itu,

"Berbeda dengan kita yang mengetahui kekuatan kita sedari kecil, menurut Sooman Samchon kekuatan namja cantik itu masih terkunci. Dan tugas kitalah untuk mencari tahu dan menyegelnya sebelum kekuatan itu menjadi berbahaya" jelas Leeteuk dengan senyuman malaikatnya

"Hyung, kau perhatikan saat warna bola matanya berubah tadi? Berbeda dengan kita yang menjadi merah darah, Ren berwarna keemasan." Ucap Eunhyuk khawatir

"Hankyung-ah, bagaimana dengan warna aura miliknya?" tanya Heechul pada namja china yang duduk dihadapannya itu

"Hal ini yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian sedari tadi, saat Ren tiba di mansion kita aku sempat berpikir Sooman Samchon salah orang karena aura yang dimilikinya sama seperti manusia biasa—tak berwarna. Tapi tiba-tiba auranya berwarna keemasan saat dia tak menyadarkan diri, dan saat tersadar auranya kembali normal seperti manusia biasa" ucap Hankyung serius

"Gold? Siapa sebenarnya bocah itu?" tanya Kangin heran. Mereka berdua belas mempunyai warna aura yang sama yaitu—Biru dan aura milik Leeteuk—putih.

Mereka bertiga belas sangat tahu bahwa hanya ada empat jenis Aura didunia ini, Biru dan Putih untuk manusia yang lahir dengan kekuatan khusus seperti mereka. Hitam untuk para manusia yang sudah mengikat perjanjian sesat dengan iblis, Merah untuk manusia biasa yang mempelajari kekuatan khusus secara berkala . Sedangkan manusia biasa tak memilik warna aura.

"Hemm.. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan ini asalkan Kibum jangan marah padaku" ucap Hankhyung ragu-ragu

"Jangan berbasa-basi Beijing fried rice, kenapa kau harus memikirkan Pangeran salju itu" balas Heechul sadis dan menatap Kibum yang cuek saja.

"Baiklah , saat mencium Kibum tadi warna aura bocah itu kembali menjadi keemasan"

"Kau yakin Hankyung-ah?" tanya Leeteuk

"Apa yang dikatakan Hankyung hyung memang benar" sela Ryewook. Salah satu kemampuan namja pemalu itu memang bisa mendeteksi Kebohongan dan kebenaran hanya dengan mendengar sedikit suara objek.

"Apa-apaan ini? kenapa jadi memusingkan seperti ini heh?" ucap Heechul lemas

"Dengarkan aku Dongsaengdeul, Sooman samchon mempercayakan keselamatannya ditangan kita. Sekarang kita hanya bisa secara perlahan mencari tahu jenis kekuatannya dan melindunginya sebisa kita" ujar Leeteuk bijak.

"Jangan sembarangan menggunakan kekuatan kalian kecuali disaat-saat tertentu, Ren masih belum mengerti tentang kekuatan kita dan kekuatan dirinya. Sekarang bubar"

Mendengar perintah sang Leader, kedua belas namja itu segera menghilang dalam sekejap.

**TBC –**

**Otte? Ini ide tiba-tiba muncul loh.**

**SJ oppadeul lainnya memang normal, khusus untuk Kibum dan uri baby Ren saja yang agak menyimpang hubungan percintaannya.**

**Untuk Zhoumi dan Henry mian untuk sementara beluma ada di Chapter ini, mungkin masih dua atau tiga chap lagi ne ^^**

**Review please v^^v**

**Kalau banyak yang berminat titan bakal lanjutin FF ini kok~ tenang saja.**

**Pai-Pai *Aegyo bareng SuJu oppadeul**


	2. Chapter 2 - Perubahan Ren

**Title : Super Junior Mansion!**

**Part : 2**

**Author : titan18**

**Cast Pair : REN or Choi Minki & Kim Kibum**

**Other cast : all member Super Junior oppadeul,Victoria FX, etc**

**Genre: Romantic, Brothership, Fantasy – Rate : Teen !**

**All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**WARNING : Cerita ini mengandung fantasy yang tinggi, pada dasarnya mereka semua saling menyayangi selaku saudara. Khusus Ren dan Kibum YAOI.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**Part sebelumnya :**

"Dengarkan aku Dongsaengdeul, Sooman samchon mempercayakan keselamatannya ditangan kita. Sekarang kita hanya bisa secara perlahan mencari tahu jenis kekuatannya dan melindunginya sebisa kita" ujar Leeteuk bijak.

"Jangan sembarangan menggunakan kekuatan kalian kecuali disaat-saat tertentu, Ren masih belum mengerti tentang kekuatan kita dan kekuatan dirinya. Sekarang bubar"

Mendengar perintah sang Leader, kedua belas namja itu segera menghilang dalam sekejap.

..

..

_Sesosok Namja cantik duduk dibangku panjang di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran, beberapa sosok besar namja dengan pakaian hitam hitam berjejer rapi dibelakang namja cantik itu._

"_Pangeran, yang mulia raja ingin bertemu di ruang pertemuan sekarang" ujar salah seorang namja tadi dan menunduk hormat pada namja cantik didepannya,_

_Tanpa berkata apapun, namja cantik tadi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke halaman istana dan menuju ke ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya_

_SREET~ para pelayan yang berjaga didepan pintu segera membuka pintu untuk namja manis itu dan kemudian menunduk hormat,_

"_Sudah kau putuskan?" tanya sang Raja yang duduk disinggasana besarnya_

"_Aku menolak menikah dengan putri dari Royal Darkness" ujarnya datar_

"_Apa-apan kau itu Ren, Kau satu-satunya penerus Kingdom of Heaven dan mempermalukan ayahmu sendiri karena orientasi seksualmu yang menyimpang." Balas sang Raja marah, suara gemuruh Halilintar mulai terdengar dan mengakibatkan goncangan besar di _

"_Aku mencintai Bummie ayah, dan kau tak bisa memaksaku untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak aku cintai" balas Ren tak mau kalah, cahaya keemasan mulai menguar dari tubuh nama cantik itu._

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pengaruhi padamu ayah, tapi sejak awal Kingdom of Heaven tak akan mungkin bersatu dengan kerajaan lain terutama Royal Darkness" lanjut Ren sinis._

_Sebelum sang Raja menghantamkan Petir ke tubuh namja cantik itu, tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang dalam sekejap._

'_Bummie'_

_.._

"Ren-ah ... Ren-ah ... Ireona" Eunhyuk mengguncang tubuh cantik itu sekencang-kencangnya.

"Huh... Hyukki hyung" ucap Ren linglung terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Kau susah sekali kubangunkan Ren-ah, cepat mandi dan turun ke meja makan. Kita harus makan malam" seru Eunhyuk dan keluar dari kamar namja cantik itu.

'Jam 7 malam, astaga aku tertidur lama sekali ternyata' batinnya.

Ren yang baru saja akan memakai kaosnya didepan kaca membulatkan matanya menatap sebuah gambar bergambar mahkota dengan bertuliskan namanya di daerah pundak kanannya,

"Sejak kapan ada gambar ini?" ucapnya sembari mencoba menghapus gambar dan tulisan itu,

"Tak bisa dihapus? Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya heran, dia sama sekali tak pernah membuat tatto seperti ini sebelumnya. Mana mungkin bisa ada begitu saja,

.

"_Bummie... sakit" _

"_Bersabarlah sebentar baby, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak nanti hasilnya tak bagus" ucap namja tampan yang sedang menggambar sebuah mahkota bertuliskan REN di pundak kanan tubuh telanjang namja cantik itu._

"_Tapi sakit Bumie" namja cantik itu tetap merengek_

.

'Ehhh...? Bummie? Loh kenapa aku bisa menghayal sesuatu seperti itu?' batin Ren tersadar, tak ingin membuat para Hyungdeul menunggu lama Ren segera memakai kaos secepatnya dan keluar kamar.

Setelah turun melalui tangga utama ke lantai dasar berdasarkan insting Ren melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke arah sebuah pintu besar yang sedikit terbuka,

"Hah, sukurlah aku tak salah masuk ruangan" ucapnya dan menduduki satu-satunya bangku kosong yang tersedia di meja makan besar itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Ren-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk,

"Kan aku belum mengetahui letak ruang makannya Hyukki hyung, kau tak menjelaskannya tadi" sungut Ren polos

"Ah iya ya" sadar Eunhyuk

"Nah, karena Ren sudah datang, ayo kita mulai makan malam kita" ucap Leeteuk memberi komando

Sembari memakan malamnya Ren sedikit melirik ke arah Kibum,

'Bummie? Kenapa wajah Kibum hyung dalam hayalanku mirip dengan Bummie? Siapa Bummie yang bersamaku? Arghhh~ bagaimana bisa aku menghayalkan diriku sendiri telanjang' wajah Ren kontan memerah mengingat hayalannya saat dikamar tadi.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" ucap Kibum datar, perkataannya kontan membuat wajah Ren semakin merah menyadari seluruh orang dimeja makan kini menatap kearahnya.

.

"_Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" ucapan namja tampan itu membuat Ren yang ketahuan memperhatikan namja itu sedari tadi jadi salah tingkah_

"_Uh..ituu..akuu.." Ren tak bisa menjawab karena kegugupannya_

"_Hei, kau baik-baik saja Pangeran?" tanya namja tampan itu khawatir,_

"_Urgghh... Bummie sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Pangeran" marah Ren yang ditanggapi tawa oleh namja tampan itu_

.

"Tidak apa-apa Bummie" jawab Ren sembari tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

..

..

Saat ini Ren duduk berdua bersama Kibum dalam BMW Hitam yang dikendarai Kibum, dari Mansionnya memang membutuhkan 10 menit ke gedung sekolah jika menggunakan kendaraan. Ren sampai sekarang masih bingung dengan dirinya yang kenapa tak menempati Asrama umum seperti siswa lainnya, dan malah mendapatkan kamar di istana kecil yang disebut SJ Mansion oleh Leeteuk kemarin. Padahal berdasarkan penglihatannya kemarin, hanya 15 menit jika berjalan kaki untuk sampai disekolah.

Hyungdeulnya yang lain menaiki mobil mereka masing-masing, uri Ren yang tak bisa mengendarai mobil tentu saja harus menumpang di salah satu hyungnya itu. Dan dia memilih Kibum, entah kenapa jika bersama Kibum Ren merasa perasaannya sangat senang.

"Kenapa kau menyebutku Bummie sejak pertama kita bertemu"

"Eh?"

"Lupakanlah , sekarang turun. Kita sudah sampai"

Keduanya memang sudah tiba diparkiran sekolah itu, mobil Hyungdeulnya yang lain pun sudah tiba.

Sambil berlari kecil, Ren mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan ke13 hyungnya itu. Mereka semua disambut oleh teriakan histeris ala fansgirl oleh seluruh yeoja-yeoja di koridor sekolah mewah,

"Kyaa...Hankyung oppa dan Kangin oppa selalu tampan"

"Kibum-ah ...Kibum-ah"

"Eunhyuk.."

"Siwon...Sungmin ..."

Teriakan-teriakan heboh para yeoja yang mengelilinngi ke13 namja tampan-tampan itu membuat Ren termundur beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa Jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai, Ren memang sudah tahu bahwa di Sekolah khusus ini acara penyambutan seperti Masa Orientasi tidak berlaku.

Sekarang para Hyungdeulnya sudah tak kelihatan lagi, begitupula dengan para siswa lain. Ren jadi kebingungan sekali, ukuran sekolah ini luas dan dia tak tahu dimana letak kelasnya. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia berada di kelas 10 A saja.

"Hei" seseorang menepuk bahunya,

"Kenapa masih ada di Koridor?" ucap yeoja itu

"Aku tak tahu dimana kelasku" jawab Ren bingung,

"Apa kau murid baru juga? Kau datang bersama SuperJunior Sunbaenim ne?" tanya sang yeoja lagi

"Iya aku kelas 10 A, yang kau maksudkan Hyungdeul tadi?" ucap Ren

"Ayo bersamaku, aku juga kelas 10 A dan murid baru disini."

Dengan cepat yeoja tadi menyeret sosok Ren bersamanya menaiki tangga hingga lantai dua dan memasuki sebuah kelas dengan papan nama 10 A diatasnya.

"Maafkan kami terlambat Sonsaengnim" ucap Ren dan yeoja tadi menunduk sopan

"Tidak apa-apa, pelajaranku baru akan dimulai. Silahkan menempati kursi kosong yang tersisa"

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Ren dan yeoja tadi menunduki dua bangku kosong yang bersebelahan terletak dipojok ruangan.

SKIP TIME

Ting Tong, bel pelajaran pertama berakhir.

"Kita belum sempat berkenalan tadi, siapa namamu?" ucap Ren tersenyum

"Song Qian" jawab yeoja cantik tadi sembari tersenyum manis

"Choi Minki imnida, paggil aku Ren saja. Song Qian, nama itu seperti nama China"

"Aku memang berdarah Chinesse Ren-ah, ah ya teman-temanku memanggilku Victoria" kata yeoja itu

DEG—

.

"_Hamba dengar Yang Mulia Pangeran meminta kehadiran hamba" seorang yeoja menunduk hormat pada Namja cantik yang berdiri dihadapannya_

"_Jika kita terlahir nanti maukah kau menjadi sahabatku Victoria?" tanya Ren dengan senyum lemah_

"_Apa maksud yang mulia Pangeran? Tentu saja hamba selalu menjadi sahabat yang mulia sedari kecil" ucap yeoja itu pengertian_

"_Berjanjilah Vic, jika saatnya tiba kau akan menjadi sahabatku dan memanggilku namaku tanpa title Pangeran lagi"_

.

Memori yang melintas dalam benak Ren membuat namja cantik itu bergetar, entah kenapa melihat bayangannya sendiri dengan senyum kesedihan yang

menyiratkan rasa sakit amat dalam membuat air matanya seketika.

Tes—

Tes—

"Ren-ah , kenapa kau menangis?" Victoria kalang kabut sendiri saat namja cantik dihadapannya terduduk kaku dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Demi Tuhan Ren-ah, ucapkanlah sesuatu. Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini" panggil Victoria panik dan menggerakan tubuh Ren yang semakin dingin.

"REN" teriaknya sekali lagi menyadarkan sosok yang tak bergerak sedikitpun

.

"_VIC!" teriak Ren histeris, tubuh sahabat masa kecilnya itu penuh dengan luka dan darah yang terus mengalir._

"_Maafkan aku Pangeran" tiba-tiba tubuh yeoja dipangkuannya tergeletak lemas._

_Air mata terus mengalir dari kelopak mata Ren, sahabat yang disayanginya sudah mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi melindungi dirinya._

_Cahaya keemesan keluar dari tubuh namja cantik itu, dengan perlahan menyusup masuk kedalam tubuh yeoja yang tak bernyawa lagi itu._

'_Ingat janjimu padaku Victoria' bisik Ren saat cahaya keemasan miliknya semakin melingkup tubuh yeoja tadi perlahan menghilang_

.

"**Hankyung oppa, kumohon jawab aku" tangis Vic melalui mindgate yang dilakukannya**

"**Hankyung oppa" cobanya lagi**

"**Vic? Ada apa?"**

"**REN- namja yang bersama kalian, dia-"**

Belum sempat Victoria menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, saat tiba-tiba tubuh Ren tersentak beberapa kali dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Untunglah Victoria menahan tubuh itu sebelum terjatuh ditanah,

Sosok ke 13 namja tampan penghuni SJ Mansion dalam sekejap berada di ruangan 10 A,

"Kita pulang ke Mansion sekarang, dan kau ikut kami" ucap Leeteuk menunjuk Victoria dan mengambil alih tubuh Ren, menghilang sekejap diikuti para Dongsaengnya dan Victoria.

..

SJ Mansion

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ah?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir pada Sungmin yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan pada tubuh Ren. memang kehebatan Sungmin adalah dibidang pengobatan, namja kelinci itu mempunyai kehebatan luar biasa dalam mendeteksi penyakit dan mengobati orang.

"Sudah kucoba Teuki hyung, tapi tubuh Ren sama sekali tak bisa menerima transferan energi dariku" balas Sungmin panik.

Ketiga belas namja itu kini berkumpul didalam kamar milik Ren dengan sosok Ren yang tak sadarkan diri,

"Jadi Vic, kenapa Ren bisa tiba-tiba seperti itu?" tanya Hankyung pada sepupunya itu

"Aku tidak tahu gege, kami saling mengenalkan diri tadi. Tiba-tiba Ren terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian menangis, setelah itu aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi tubuh Ren tersentak dan membuat kosentrasiku buyar dan untunglah aku cepat menangkap tubuhnya yang tak sadarkan diri" jawab Victoria bingung.

Dia hanya mengenal Hankyung sepupunya, tidak cukup dekat dengan kedua belas namja lainnya. Ingat , Victoria murid baru di sekolah ini tapi kepopuleran seluruh namja yang berada seruangan dengannya ini tentu saja membuat Victoria salah tingkah sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Hankyung , Victoria mempunyai tipe aura berwarna merah. Sebagian siswa di ELF yang mempunyai tipe aura merah memang mengetahui keistimewaan ketiga belas namja penghuni SJ Mansion. Lainnya hanyalah terdiri dari manusia-manusia biasa saja yang berasal dari keluarga-keluarga kaya.

Ketiga belas namja itu tersentak, sebuah gelombang energi yang kuat mereka rasakan berasal dari tubuh Ren,

"Argghtt..." Hankyung berteriak keras saat pancaran aura keemasan yang dilihatnya pada tubuh Ren semakin kuat, pandangan matanya menjadi kabur akibat terangnya cahaya itu

"Hankyung-ah, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Heechul khawatir, dia segera menahan tubuh sahabat yang terduduk itu.

"Kibum-ah ... aku tak tahu jika ini berhasil atau tidak tapi cepat sentuh Ren" ucap Hankyung masih dengan menutup matanya erat

Walaupun tak mengerti, Kibum tetap mendekati ranjang dimana Ren berbaring dan menyentuhkan tangannya pada puncak kepala namja cantik itu. Victoria yang tak mengerti apapun hanya menatap bingung, dia memang tak bisa merasakan sesuatu seperti ketiga belas namja itu.

Kekuatan aura merah hanyalah sebatas teleportasi dan mind gate dengan jarak terbatas.

Secara perlahan gelombang energi yang ketiga belas namja itu rasakan mulai berkurang, Hankyung sudah dapat membuka matanya lagi.

"Teukie hyung, Gold aura masih terlihat di tubuhnya walaupun lemah" terang Hankyung dan dibalas anggukan oleh Leeteuk.

"Victoria-ssi bisakah kau kembali ke sekolah saja? Wakilkan ijin untuk absen Ren nanti" ucap Yesung, dibalas anggukan oleh yeoja itu, dalam sekejap sang yeoja menghilang.

"Shindong-ah buat pelindung di dalam kamar ini, kita antisipasi jika kekuatannya lepas dan malah berakibat buruk untuk lingkungan sekitar"

Shindong mengikuti instruksi sang Leader dan berdiri di Pintu kamar Ren, tak lama sebuah cahaya berwarna biru mulai mengelilingi seluruh ruangan yang berada. Shindong yang melepaskan kekuatannya berdiri dengan mata terpejam.

"Kangin-ah dan Siwon-ah berdirilah di dekat ranjang, segera pegang erat Ren jika dia memberontak nanti." perintah Leeteuk dan diikuti oleh keduanya

"Yang tersisa tolong beri jarak lebar dari posisi ranjang Ren, aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menyadarkannya. Kibum-ah hitungan ketiga berdirilah di pojok ruangan bersama yang lainnya"

**Hana...**

**.**

**Dul...**

**.**

**Set...**

Kibum segera berteleportasi secepatnya saat cahaya putih berasal dari tubuh sang leader mulai mengelilingi seluruh tubuh Ren beberapa saat.

Semuanya minus Leeteuk dan Shindong menatap Shock kearah sosok Ren saat sebuah cahaya keemasan terlihat nyata dan mulai menutupi cahaya putih milik Leeteuk.

"Eh.." Leeteuk tersentak dan segera membuka matanya, namja tertua itu merasakan tenaga dorongan dalam tubuh Ren.

Shindong juga membuka matanya saat dirasakan bahwa Shield yang dipasangnya mulai menghilang.

Kangin dan Siwon berjalan mundur saat dirasakan mereka sebuah dorongan halus menyuruh mereka menjauhi ranjang itu.

Cahasa keemasan yang menutupi tubuh Ren menghilang,

'Tidak Mungkin' batin ke 13 namja itu kompak

Tubuh Ren tampak normal, akan tetapi rambut hitam pendeknya menjadi sebahu dan berubah warna putih. Perlahan bola mata itu terlihat bergerak-gerak resah, dan terbuka seketika.

Dengan perlahan Ren bangkit dengan posisi duduk diranjangnya dan menatap seluruh namja yang juga menatapnya lekat. Senyum cantik terukir diwajahnya saat menatap sosok Namja tampan yang sangat dirindukannya itu,

"Bummie..." bisik Ren pelan, sayangya ketiga belas namja yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus itu jelas-jelas mendengar bisikan lirih itu.

Mereka menatap waspada Ren dengan penampilan barunya itu, jika mereka tak berada di dalam situasi tegang mungkin saja mereka bertiga belas mau mengakui bahwa sosok cantik itu semakin terlihat luar biasa cantiknya terutama dengan bola matanya yang berwarna keemasan.

Ren beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan pelan kearah Kibum, semua mata terhipnotis menatap kearah sosok cantik itu.

"Bummie..."ucap Ren lagi begitu berhadapan dengan sosok Kibum dihadapannya, tangan mungilnya menyentuh wajah tampan Kibum secara perlahan.

Keduanya saling bertatapan intens, Ren menghadirkan lagi senyum sejuk miliknya pada Kibum.

"Aku ... merindukanmu" bertepatan dengan perkataannya—Ren menutup matanya saat sadar Kibum menundukan wajah tampannya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ren tersenyum di sela ciumannya, akhirnya Kibum yang menciumnya duluan setelah beberapa ratus tahun lamanya dia menunggu.

Keduabelas pasang mata membulat menatap kedua namja yang terlibat ciuman mesra di hadapan mereka sendiri,

'Kibum mencium Ren?' batin mereka tertegun! Tentu saja mereka adalah sekumpulan namja normal yang melihat secara live ciuman antara saudara mereka sendiri dengan penghuni baru yang berjenis kelamin sama.

.

"Meong...Meong..." seekor kucing berbulu putih milik Heechul berjalan mendekati Ren dan mengganggu kegiatan kedua remaja itu.

Kibum tersadar dan melepaskan ciuman itu, Ren segera berjongkok dan mengelus bulu lebat kucing Heebum. Merasa senang, heebum terus mengeluskankan badannya ke tangan halus milik Ren.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Heebum" ujar Ren masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya, sembari menggendong kucing gemuk itu, Ren berjalan kearah ranjang miliknya dan kembali berbaring.

Sunyi senyap melanda ruanganan itu, kucing Heebum sudah meloncat turun dari atas tempat tidur dan menuju kearah Heechul yang masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Leeteuk Hyung, gold aura milik Ren sudah menghilang total." Ucap Hankyung yang sadar pertama

+++ TBC +++

Chapter kedua hadir !

**Ika Zordick **:** halo ka, jujur titan seneng banget loh waktu kamu berbaik hati mereview FF gaje buatanku ini hehehehe... aku suka banget cerita kamu yang God Cheater itu. **

Gimana readers? Review yah please ... please .. please ... *Aegyooo  
Mian kalo banyak typo maklum langsung aku update kilat pas selesei ngetiknya sih.

Gomawo.


	3. Chapter 3 - Impossible!

**Title : Super Junior Mansion!**

**Part : 3**

**Author : titan18**

**Cast Pair : REN or Choi Minki & Kim Kibum**

**Other cast : all member Super Junior oppadeul,Victoria FX, etc**

**Genre: Romantic, Brothership, Fantasy – Rate : Teen !**

**All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**WARNING : Cerita ini mengandung fantasy yang tinggi, pada dasarnya mereka semua saling menyayangi selaku saudara. Khusus Ren dan Kibum YAOI.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**Part sebelumnya :**

"Meong...Meong..." seekor kucing berbulu putih milik Heechul berjalan mendekati Ren dan mengganggu kegiatan kedua remaja itu.

Kibum tersadar dan melepaskan ciuman itu, Ren segera berjongkok dan mengelus bulu lebat kucing Heebum. Merasa senang, heebum terus mengeluskankan badannya ke tangan halus milik Ren.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Heebum" ujar Ren masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya, sembari menggendong kucing gemuk itu, Ren berjalan kearah ranjang miliknya dan kembali berbaring.

Sunyi senyap melanda ruanganan itu, kucing Heebum sudah meloncat turun dari atas tempat tidur dan menuju kearah Heechul yang masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Leeteuk Hyung, gold aura milik Ren sudah menghilang total." Ucap Hankyung yang sadar pertama.

* * *

.

Sudah satu minggu penuh ketiga belas namja dengan kekuatan khusus itu bergantian menjaga sosok cantik namja berusia 16 tahun yang masih tertidur sejak peristiwa mendebarkan seminggu sebelumnya,

Yeap! Ren masih terus tertidur sejak peristiwa perubahan fisik yang terjadi padanya, walau Sungmin sendiri sudah memeriksa tak ada kesalahan dalam fungsi kerja tubuhnya dan memastikan Ren dalam kondisi baik-baik saja akan tetapi sampai sekarang Ren masih belum sembuh dari tidur panjangnya.

Leeteuk dan kedua belas namja lainnya sama sekali tak punya ide tentang apa yang terjadi, terutama Kibum yang terus bersikap cuek dan datar dengan kondisi sekitarnya.

Cklek!

"Ah Teuki" Heechul sedikit berjengit ketika pintu kamar Ren dibuka oleh Hyung tertua mereka.

"Bagaimana kondisinya siang ini?" tanya Leeteuk prihatin, menduduki dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"Entahlah, tak ada tanda akan sadar apapun sedari tadi. Lagi-lagi kau pulang sekolah terlalu cepat Teukie" ucap Heechul santai sembari mengelus bulu lembut milik Heebum.

Memang mereka bergantian menjaga Ren dan terpaksa sering bergantian membolos, diantara mereka semua hanyalah Leeteuk yang paling khawatir pada maknae baru mereka.

"Hm... sampai kapan bocah ini akan tertidur, ini tak wajar. Jika saja Sooman samchon tak memberi tahu kita untuk tak menyentuhnya mungkin aku akan terpaksa menggunakan thunder untuk mengejutnya" tambah Heechul asal.

Leeteuk sedikit tertawa oleh ucapan namja yang hanya muda beberapa hari darinya. Leeteuk sangat mengenal mereka semua, walau bertampang judes dengan perkataan yang cukup sadis dia tau Heechul adalah namja egois yang sangat memedulikan dan menyayangi mereka semua.

WOSH!

"Annyeong! Hae dan Hyukkie datang" suara khas milik Eunhyuk terdengar bertepatan dengan kehadiran sosoknya dan juga Donghae.

"Yak.. monyet jelek. Suara lengkingmu mengganggu, bisakah kalian berdua tidak menggunakan teleportasi secara berlebihan jika tak dibutuhkan heh" cibir Heechul, kucing miliknya sedang tertidur pulas.

Eunhyuk merengut, Donghae hanya tersenyum sembari menduduki dirinya disamping Leader mereka.

"Hyung, Ren belum bangun juga?" tanya Donghae polos.

"Kau buta Hae, dia masih tidur. Kesimpulannya dia belum bangun" jawab Eunhyuk menatap Donghae bingung.

"Kau betul Hyukkie. Aku baru ingat hehehe"

'Oh my God, apakah mereka berdua ini benar-benar remaja yang sudah berusia 17 tahun heh?' batin Leeteuk dan Heechul sweatdrop melihat interaksi aneh pasangan sahabat itu.

"Hyung, apa dia akan baik-baik saja. Hmm maksudku dia terus seperti itu dan sama sekali tak makan apapun" Eunhyuk mulai serius menatap remaja tampan yang masih tertidur, Donghae sendiri dengan setia menganggukan kepalanya setuju atas ucapan sahabatnya.

"Dia sehat itulah yang dikatakan Sungminnie, hanya itu yang kita tahu sejauh ini-"

Ucapan Leeteuk tertahan, Heechul berteleportasi secepatnya berdiri didekat ranjang utama Ren. keempatnya sekarang menatap intens sosok cantik yang mulai menggerakan tangannya perlahan, sedikit tegang—mereka khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ren-ah" panggil Leeteuk pelan, seakan memastikan bahwa namja itu akan sadar secepatnya.

SILENT ...

Perlahan bola mata itu bergerak dan akhirnya kelopak mata itu terbuka sudah, tanpa sadar keempat namja di ruangan itu sedikit merilekskan tubuh masing-masing. Mereka terlalu tegang menantikan keanehan yang mungkin saja akan terjadi.

Ren merasa cukup pusing, matanya memang terbuka akan tetapi tak dapat fokus menatap beberapa sosok yang berada didekatnya. Pandangannya mengabur, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku.

'Hyung' Ren berteriak percuma, suaranya tak bisa dikeluar sedikitpun. Akan tetapi sentuhan hangat dilengannya meyakini bahwa hyungdeulnya pasti sedang bersamanya sekarang.

Perutnya mual, Ren merasa lemas.

"Ren-ah ... Ren kau mendengar Hyung" suara Leeteuk sedikit panik,pandangan Ren tak fokus pada mereka. Bola matanya pun hitam normal biasa.

**"Sungminie, ke kamar Ren sekarang"** Heechul memasang mindgate miliknya

"Heechul hyung? Dia sudah sadar." Sungmin yang baru tiba segera menaiki ranjang itu, mulai meletakan telapak tangannya kearah dada Ren.

Senyap beberapa saat, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang memandang intens kearah kedua namja itu. Leeteuk yang menatap khawatir pada Ren dan Heechul yang memandang Sungmin yang sepertinya melakukan pemeriksaan dan pengobatan pada kondisi Ren.

"Ren.. kau bisa berbicara?" tanya Sungmin pelan

Ren masih menatap tak fokus, tapi dia mendengar jelas suara Sungmin didekatnya. Rasa hangat yang menjalar di tubuhnya membuat kondisi badannya tak selemas tadi.

"Hyung, sepertinya tubuhnya lemas karena tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari ini. sejauh ini sama sekali tak ada yang membahayakan" jelas Sungmin, telapak tangannya masih mengalirkan energi ke tubuh cantik itu.

"Hyung... ha..us" Ren berkata pelan, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Matanya sudah dapat menangkap sosok Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin dan HaeHyuk di dalam kamarnya.

Dalam sekejap Heechul menghilang dan beberapa detik kemudian kembali dengan segelas air ditangannya,

Sungmin melepaskan energinya saat dirasa kondisi Ren sudah lebih baik, sambil membantu meletakan bantal di kepala Ren agar meninggikan posisi badannya memudahkannya minum.

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja bocah" Heechul menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong dimeja nakas disampingnya.

Memiringkan wajahnya imut, Ren menggapaikan tangannya kearah Leeteuk.

"Hyung, dimana Vic? Kenapa aku ada dikamar? "

SKAK MAT!

Leeteuk sudah tahu pertanyaan ini pasti akan keluar dari bibir mungil milik Ren, dia bisa saja berkata Ren pingsan di sekolah dan sebagainya. Akan tetapi cepat atau lambat namja itu akan menyadari perubahaan fisiknya. Bagaimana mungkin rambutnya yang pendek dan hitam berubah warna menjadi sebahu dan putih. Terdengar sangat tak masuk akal.

"Hyung, kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Hae-Hyuk-Min berdiri bingung, Heechul pun sudah cemas akan seperti apa jawaban Leeteuk nanti.

Cklek, pintu terbuka. Kangin dan Shindong yang baru memasuki kamar itu menatap seluruh namja yang berada di ruangan dengan cengiran di wajah mereka.

"Kau sudah sadar Saeng? Kau tertidur sudah seminggu lebih" tanya Shindong ramah.

Seminggu ? Ren mengernyit bingung, otaknya mulai merespon kondisi sekitarnya. Seingatnya terakhir kali dia berada bersama Victoria di kelas. Ya, dia dan Victoria bersama lalu dia melihat cerminan dirinya bersama Victoria.

Ingatan itu, dia melihatnya. Victoria yang menunduk dihadapannya dengan pandangan hormat, dirinya yang melihat Victoria dengan pedang dan tubuh yang penuh luka.

Ya dia mengingat bagaimana Victoria yang meninggal di pangkuannya, bagaimana sosok itu mengucapkan maaf. Sosok sahabat yang sangat dia sayangi meninggal karena mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Sosok Victoria yang menghilang.

Ren mengingatnya.

"Ren" panggil Leeteuk dengan kecemasan yang terlihat sempurna. Heechul sedari tadi sudah menghadiahkan death glare sadis pada Shindong yang baru menyadari bahwa dia telah salah bicara.

'Victoria' Ren tak tahu apa hubungannya setiap penglihatan tiba-tiba yang menyerangnya terus menerus. Entah itu hanya bayangan semata ataupun sosoknya di masa lalu. Terdengar gila baginya sendiri, tapi Ren bersumpah ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya.

Dia seperti dipaksa untuk mengingat sesuatau. Apapun itu, dia harus segera mengingatnya. Dan sau-satunya caranya adalah dia harus bertemu Victoria secepatnya.

Ada yang aneh disini.

"Hyungdeul, aku ingin mandi. Kalian keluarlah" ucap Ren datar. Tanpa memperdulikan lainnya, dia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan memasuki kamar mandi miliknya.

Leeteuk dan lainnya pucat pasi.

* * *

..

"ARGHHHHHHHHH..."

Oke, bahkan sekarang bukan hanya Leeteuk dan 6 namja lainnya yang tersentak mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang baru ditutup Ren beberapa detik lalu.

Yesung, Ryewook, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Kibum bahkan sudah berada di kamar Ren saat mendengar teriakan nyaring milik Ren yang terdengar jelas di seluruh ruang Mansion.

"Ada apa Saeng?" Leeteuk berteriak panik menatap Ren yang bergetar memandang sosoknya sendiri dipantulan kaca terletak disamping bathup.

"Kya... Hyungdeul kenapa kalian berada disini juga" Ren balik panik sendiri dan menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos sempurna.

Ketiga belas namja menatap sosok Ren dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Yak Hyungdeul berhenti melihatku seperti itu" teriak Ren kesal. Tubuhnya dia lilit asal menggunakan handuk yang untuknya tak jauh dari jangkauan badannya.

Leeteuk yang tersadar pertama jadi salah tingkah, begitupun beberapa namja yang lainnya. Oke pengecualian untuk uri Kibum yang hanya memandang datar tanpa ekspresi berarti dihadapannya.

"AKU INGIN MANDI HYUNGDEUL. SEKARANG KELUAR!" dengan ekspresi kesal dan malu yang tak dibuat-buat Ren mengusir mereka semua dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya cepat. Memastikan tak akan ada yang akan masuk tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

Ren bahkan merasa dirinya sudah seperti seorang wanita yang malu saat melihat tubuhnya yang tanpa pakaian terekspos sempurna seperti tadi.

..

* * *

..

Ketiga belas namja tadi segera berteleportasi begitu pintu kamar mandi Ren dibanting keras oleh pemiliknya,

"Hyung.. tadi..itu.." wajah Kangin memerah sempurna. Begitupun wajah lainnya.

"Kalian berhentilah membayangkan hal pervert" ucapan Kibum menyadarkan mereka semua. Sayangnya ucapannya justru ditertawakan Heechul dan Kyuhyun,

"Apa maksudmu Kim Kibum eh, memangnya kau pikir kami memikirkan apa?" kata Heechul meremehkan

"Aigoo Kibummie, jangan-jangan kau lah yang berpikiran tidak-tidak saat melihat Ren tadi" tambah Kyuhyun.

Pasangan dengan julukan duo evil itu kini menampilkan seringai menyebalkan yang membuat Kibum memandang keduanya tajam.

"Hentikan Chullie" ucap Leeteuk sebelum ketiganya semakin membuat suasana panas.

Bersyukur bahwa tanpa dikomando, mereka semua malah berkumpul diruang pertemuan mereka biasanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hingga bisa secepat itu tiba di kamar Ren?" tanya Leeteuk.

"saat dikamar aku mendengar teriakannya, jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung ke kamarnya tadi" jelas Hangeng diangguki lainnya.

"Hyukkie, saat dikamar mandi tadi aku baru percaya loh bahwa ternyata Ren seorang namja" Donghae memecahkan keheningan lagi dengan sikap polosnya.

Eunhyuk saja bahkan sudah menepuk kepalanya singkat saat menyadari kepolosan sahabatnya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Yak ikan... apa kau lupa bahwa jelas-jelas Sooman samchon berkata bahwa dia adalah namja" ujar Kangin.

"Tapi Hyung, mana ada namja dengan kecantikan dan keimutan yang melebihi wanita seperti itu." balas Donghae tak mau kalah.

"Kalau masalah itu, aku setuju denganmu ikan" Heechul dengan ucapan sadisnya.

"Hyungdeul, kalian perhatikan tidak saat memakai handuk tadi bukankah Ren terlihat seperti yeoja" si maknae evil mulai melebarkan seringainya menatap beberapa hyungnya yang memerah wajahnya.

"Ouch.. Appo Kibumie" teriak Kyuhyun kaget saat dirasakannya kesakitan diseluruh tubuhnya.

Kibum tersenyum santai tak memperdulikan protes kesakitan Kyuhyun,

"Berhenti menggunakan kekuatanmu Kibum, apalagi terhadap saudaramu sendiri" Leeteuk menghela napas saat ucapannya tak dibalas Kibum

Diantara mereka semua hanyalah Kim Kibum yang mempunyai kekuatan spesial menyakiti objek tanpa harus menyentuh mereka sama sekali. Itu terlalu seram menurutnya.

"Hyung, kenapa Ren bisa berteriak seperti tadi? Bukankah dia baru saja sadar" suara tenang milik Yesung membawa suasana kembali

"Menuruku dia sedikit kaget saat melihat 'penampilan barunya' di pantulan kaca tadi sepertinya." Ucapan Sungmin diangguki oleh Leeteuk.

..

* * *

..

Ren mengutuk sekolah yang aneh ini, bagaimana mungkin diantara semua fasilitas yang tersedia mereka tak bisa menggunakan ponsel eh.

Internet mungkin bisa saja, akan tetapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada orangtuanya dan kedua orangtuanya bukan tipe orang yang akan menggunakan social media seperti twitter, facebook, dan sebagainya.

Setelah makan malamnya diantar Ryewook, dengan alasan ingin beristirahat Ren tak mengikuti makan malam bersama dan memutuskan mengurung diri dikamarnya sedari tadi. Tentu saja uri Ren tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Ryewook tahu bahwa dia berbohong, toh Ryewook cukup mengerti dirinya dan memilih tak mengomentari apapun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal peristiwa dikamar mandi Ren benar-benar malu tadi, terlebih saat melihat Kibum tadi dia jadi kelabakan sedari tadi. Bahkan ingatannya tentang penglihatan saat mereka berdua pernah bersama membuatnya merona.

Lebih daripada itu, ada apa dengan Rambutnya ini. bukan hanya memutih saja, tetapi memanjang. Sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal menurut Ren.

Dimulai saat perasaan tak normal yang dirasakannya kepada Kibum, tattoo di pundaknya, Victoria dan kematian yeoja itu.

Demi dunia yang semakin maju dan modern, masih adakah hal-hal tak sampai di logika seperti ini. Impossible~

..

..

* * *

+++ TBC +++

.

Okeh.. bagaimana dengan Chapter ini? maaf pendek. bsok udah uas hari terakhir loh, seterusnya bisa cepet updatenya deh.

masih berminatkah readers? review ne.

biar titan cepat update next chapternya secepat mungkin hehehehehe

Gomawo ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - Lost Control

**Title : Super Junior Mansion!**

**Part : 4**

**Author : titan18**

**Cast Pair : REN or Choi Minki & Kim Kibum**

**Other cast : all member Super Junior oppadeul,Victoria FX, etc**

**Genre: Romantic, Brothership, Fantasy – Rate : Teen !**

**All cast belong to them Management ! i just owned the story ^^**

**WARNING : Cerita ini mengandung fantasy yang tinggi, pada dasarnya mereka semua saling menyayangi selaku saudara. Khusus Ren dan Kibum YAOI.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**Part sebelumnya :**

Ngomong-ngomong soal peristiwa dikamar mandi Ren benar-benar malu tadi, terlebih saat melihat Kibum tadi dia jadi kelabakan sedari tadi. Bahkan ingatannya tentang penglihatan saat mereka berdua pernah bersama membuatnya merona.

Lebih daripada itu, ada apa dengan Rambutnya ini. bukan hanya memutih saja, tetapi memanjang. Sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal menurut Ren.

Dimulai saat perasaan tak normal yang dirasakannya kepada Kibum, tattoo di pundaknya, Victoria dan kematian yeoja itu.

Demi dunia yang semakin maju dan modern, masih adakah hal-hal tak sampai di logika seperti ini. Impossible~

* * *

..

"Oh C'mon hyung, apa penampilanku aneh? Kenapa kalian memandangku sedari tadi" Ren sedikit kesal dipagi ini. dia merasa hyungdeulnya terus menatapnya sejak mereka sarapan tadi.

kau hanya tak memerhatikan saja Ren kalau para Hyungdeulmu itu hampir tersedak tadinya saat kau tiba di ruang makan, penampilanmu dengan rambut sebahu yang hanya kau jepit poninya justru semakin membuat kesan manis dan cantik semakin mngeuar dari dirimu. terlebih kau malah melabisi seragammu dengan hoddie lucu berwarna merah muda~yang benar saja.

kau seperti seorang yeoja~ kecuali fakta bahwa yang dipakaimu itu celana seragam dan bukan rok girly.

"Kau yakin akan memakai hoodie itu Ren?" Siwon menampakan sepasang dimple manis saat tersenyum

Walau merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Siwon, toh Ren tetap menganggukan wajahnya imut serta mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

BLUSHH! Kini Siwon lah yang memerah wajahnya diberi tatapan penuh aegyo dari Ren.

"Kau terlihat seperti perempuan jika memakai hoodie terlebih berwarna yeoja itu" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dan mulut pedasnya. Sepertinya dia memang sudah seperti Heechul kedua didalam Mansion ini.

"Sungminie hyung, kyunie hyung menyebalkan. Bukankah Sungminie hyung juga suka memakai benda berwarna pink eoh"

Oh God, Ren dengan mode ngambek yang justru terlihat semakin imut membuat Kyuhyun pucat diberi glare gratis oleh hyung bunnie sungmin kesayangannya.

"Ayo bergegas, kita berangkat ke Sekolah sekarang." Leeteuk dengan aura malaikat miliknya menyelamatkan maknae evil mereka dari aegyo attack milik Ren dan glare manis milik Sungmin.

..

Kibum memandang datar para saudaranya yang juga sedang menatapnya,

"Kau kenapa tak ingin pergi dengan Kibumie Ren? bukankah minggu kemarin kau bilang ingin menaiki mobil Kibumie ne?"

"Hanya ingin mengganti suasana saja, Kangin Hyung" Balas Ren cuek

"Apa betul kau ingin pergi bersamaku?" tanya Siwon tak yakin, matanya sesekali melirik kearah Kibum yang tampak cuek.

"Waeyo? Apa kau keberatan hyung? Eung baiklah.. jika kau menolak aku menumpang yang lainnya saja"

SKAK MAT lagi.

Siwon pucat pasi, lagi-lagi Ren melancarkan aegyonya dengan wajah yang terlalu manis jika dibilang. Maka tak ingin membuat Ren merasa bersalah, Siwon malah menarik pergelangan tangan Ren dan membuka pintu penumpang mobilnya mempersilahkan namja manis itu masuk.

"Wonnie hyung selain tampan kau perhatian sekali" kekeh Ren sambil memasuki mobil itu, diikuti Siwon yang semakin pucat saat dirasanya tatapan tajam seseorang padanya.

Leeteuk dan dongsaeng lainnya menatap bingung, tumben sekali Ren semanja itu pada mereka. Apakah karena tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari membuat namja cantik itu berubah kepribadiannya?

Terlebih mereka menatap Kibum yang entah kenapa membuat yang lainnya merinding saat mata mereka tak sengaja menatap wajah dingin yang terasa diliputi hawa tak menyenangkan.

..

* * *

..

Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan memuja disekitarnya, Ren berlari menyusuri koridor lantai kelasnya saat melihat sosok yeoja yang dikenalnya.

"Vic" yeoja china itu tersentak saat menatap Ren yang tersenyum lebar dihadapannya.

"Ren? kau... rambutmu?"

"Ah ini? aku hanya ingin merubah styleku saja. Kajja... ayo kita ke kelas" ajak Ren sembari menarik pergelangan tangan yeoja cantik itu.

.

"Aku dengar dari Hangeng gege kau sudah sadar kemarin" Victoria membuka percakapan, keduanya kini berada di kantin sekolah. Dia dan Ren sengaja menempati meja yang berada di paling pojok.

Oke, sejak penampilan Ren dengan rambut barunya membuat namja cantik itu mulai mendapat perhatian sekitarnya. Apalagi statusnya yang menempati SJ Mansion membuat beberapa yeoja secara terang-terangan menetapkan Ren sebagai idola baru sekolah, bahkan beberapa namja masih sering memerah wajahnya saat tak sengaja menatap Ren.

Menurut mereka Ren terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja.

"Hankyung hyung? Ah ne, seperti itulah" jawab Ren agak segan.

"Ya, maksudku Hankyung oppa" Victoria tersenyum cantik, Hankyung memang sudah menyuruhnya tutup mulut mengenai kekuatan spesial miliknya maupun Hangeng dan penghuni SJ Mansion lainnya.

Walau tak terlalu mengerti, toh dia mengiyakan saja ucapan sepupunya itu.

"Hei Vic, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak mungkin Ren-ah, aku baru pertama kalinya pergi ke Korea Selatan. Kecuali jika kau pernah ke China sebelumnya?"

"Ah ya,, benar juga." Ucap Ren tersenyum singkat.

Kyaa... Kyaa... Kyaa...

Teriakan heboh diseisi kantin saat Leeteuk dan kedua belas namja lainnya memasuki tempat itu dan menduduki meja khusus berwarna biru yang terletak di tengah ruangan kantin.

"Uh... para yeoja itu menakutkan" cibir Ren pelan saat memandang interaksi para Yeoja yang histeris saat melihat Hyungdeulnya itu.

"Hei... Leeteuk oppa menatap kemeja kita" ucap Vic

Keduanya segera membalas senyum hangat milik namja dengan senyum malaikat itu.

**"****_REN, kau mendengarku_****"**

Ren sedikit tersentak, wajahnya bingung saat sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengarannya. Halus tapi Ren cukup yakin itu suara namja. Tak mungkin Victoria yang berbicara,

"Vic, kau mendengar seseorang yang memanggilku?" tanya Ren

"Maksudmu? Tidak ada Ren, ayo cepat habiskan makanan kita dan kembali dikelas saja. Disini ribut sekali" lanjut Victoria sembari menatap makanannya dan tak memperdulikan Ren yang berwajah linglung.

**"****_Kau dengan jelas mendengarku REN"_**

'Suara siapa ini' batin Ren.

**_"Kau tak mengingatku Ren? aku bisa membaca apa yang terlintas di kepalamu bocah"_**

'Apa maksudnya ini' Ren mengernyit saat lagi-lagi suara itu mulai memasuki pikirannya.

**_"Kau lihat balkon kantin itu?_****" **tanpa sadar Ren mengangguk.

**"****_Berjalanlah sampai diujung pembatas balkon yang kau lihat itu, bukankah pemandangan sekolahmu terlihat jelas dari lantai 4 ini_****?" **tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi, secara perlahan Ren berdiri dan membuat Vic menatapnya heran.

"Kau sudah selesai Ren? tak ingin melanjutkan makananmu?" tanya Victoria

"Aku ingin ke sana, bukankah pemandangan sekolah terlihat jelas dari lantai 4 ini?" jawab Ren spontan tanpa menatap Victoria.

Sekedar penjelasan : Gedung Sekolah Ren terdiri dari 5 lantai. Lantai satu merupakan ruang staff sedangkan lantai 2 merupakan kelas tingkat satu, lantai 3 kelas tingkat dua, sedangkan lantai 4 kantin dan ruang musik dan teater, lantai 5 untuk tingkat akhir.

"Apa maksudmu" Victoria berdiri dan meraih tangan Ren yang mulai mendingin.

**"****_Lepaskan tangan yeoja itu, Aku tak suka menunggu. Berjalanlah sampai diujung pembatas balkon yang kau lihat itu, bukankah pemandangan sekolahmu terlihat jelas dari lantai 4 ini?"_**

"Lepaskan tanganku, aku tak suka menunggu. Aku ingin kesana, bukankah pemandangan sekolah terlihat jelas dari lantai 4 ini?"

Setelah melepas paksa pegangan Victoria ditangannya, Ren berjalan lurus ke arah pintu balkon yang berada didekat jendela utama kantin.

**_"Ren.. kau masih mendengarku?"_**

**_"Maukah kau membuka pintu balkonnya? Udara segar yang masuk lebih terasa sejuk dari pada AC ruangan ini. aku merasa gerah"_**

_KRIETT..._

Ren membuka pintu besar yang menyebabkan bunyi deritan yang membuat seluruh pandangan dan keributan seisi kantin menatap kearahnya.

Leeteuk dan saudaranya yang lain menatap heran melihat tingkah Ren yang melangkah keluar,

"Apa yang dilakukannya Teuki?" tanya Heechul heran

Victoria tersadar "REN!" teriakan yeoja itu membuat ke13 namja dan siswa-siswi lainnya menatap bingung Ren yang malah semakin merapat kearah pembatas yang hanya setinggi lutut miliknya

**_"Sejuknya, aku ingin sekali mencoba melompat dari atas ini. mau membantuku?"_**

Ren tersenyum dan menggangguk, Victoria membulatkan matanya saat Ren secara perlahan menaiki pagar pendek itu.

"OPPA, tolong Ren" oke sepertinya teriakan lengkingan Victoria cukup menyadarkan para penghuni SJ Mansion bahwa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah namja cantik itu.

**"****_Lompat SEKARANG"_** mengikuti arahan itu Ren dengan perlahan melompat dari balkon lantai 4 meninggalkan teriakan histeris seluruh siswa yang menyaksikan peristiwa langka didepan mata mereka sendiri.

Semuanya terpaku saat menyadari adegan ekstrim itu, Victoria bahkan terduduk pucat.

Kecuali Kibum— kedua belas namja yang masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan saling berpandangan shock dengan sebentar sebelum kemudian mengikuti langkah Kibum yang lebih dulu berteleportasi. Untungnya Kyuhyun yang melihat Victoria berbaik hati membawa yeoja itu bersamanya sebelum mengikuti langkah hyundeulnya yang lain.

* * *

..

Di sebuah kamar mewah, seorang namja manis mengumpat pelan.

"Dammit! Lagi-lagi kau menggagalkan rencanaku Bummie. Hahaha tak akan semudah itu aku membiarkan Ren hidup, aku akan menghantui kalian lagi"

..

"Idiot, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan. Jika saja aku tak sempat menangkapmu dibawah tadi heh" Kibum emosi, wajahnya terlihat menakutkan. Seluruh tubuh dan ototnya menegang.

"A..ku...Aku..."

"Sudahlah Bummie, kau jangan menyalahkannya" potong Leeteuk

"Demi tuhan Hyung, sedetik saja aku terlambat maka segalanya berakhir" balas Kibum emosi, kedua matanya memerah sempurna menatap Leeteuk menantang.

Hyungdeulnya yang lain termasuk Kyuhyun dan Victoria menatap ngeri hawa mengerikan dari sosok tampan itu.

"Bummie... maafkan aku" dengan takut-takut Ren memeluk Kibum yang berdiri didekatnya, untunglah dia tak menatap kearah mata kibum yang berubah.

Merasa tubuh yang memeluknya terus bergetar takut membuat pandang mata Kibum secara perlahan kembali normal,

"Hiks.. Aku minta maaf bummie" ucap Ren lagi, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Kibum. Berharap sosok itu luluh dan tak membentaknya lagi.

Mendengar Kibum yang memarahinya seperti tadi membuat hati Ren terasa sangat sakit.

Kibum baru saja akan merespon tindakan Ren sebelum namja itu melepaskan pelukannya secepat mungkin dan berlari memeluk Victoria yang berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Vic... aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi.. aku ...tak tahu Vic .. aku tak ingat apapun" Ren malah menangis menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Victoria sembari tetap memeluk yeoja itu.

Glek~

Victoria tersenyum kecut saat menyadari Kibum menatap tajam kearahnya dan Ren, Hankyung dan lainnya pun hanya menatap khawatir kearahnya dan Ren. mereka sepertinya mengerti bahwa yeoja itu sedang berada di posisi sulit.

Oke listen, Victoria hanya menggagap Ren sebagai sosok lucu yang sudah mulai disayanginya, sayang ingat? Bukan mencintai. Jadi dia mengerti jika Ren bertingkah manja padanya seperti ini, tapi bagaimana mungkin dia tak gugup jika Kibum menatap intens kearahnya dan Ren, wajah yang sudah kembali datar itu lebih menakutkan menurutnya.

**"Hankyung hyung, kenapa Kibum oppa menatapku seperti ini?"**

**"Maklumi saja Vic, lebih baik kau bujuk Ren segera kembali kekamarnya dan tenangkan dia. Setelah itu kembali keruangan ini. kita perlu bicara"**

Setelah memutuskan mindgate miliknya, Victoria sembari merangkul Ren beranjak dari ruang utama mansion dan mengantarkan Ren ke kamar namja cantik itu. setelah membujuk Ren untuk tidur,Victoria kembali ke lantai satu bergabung dengan sepupunya dan lainnya.

.

"Berhenti menatap Victoria seperti itu Kibumie" ujar Hankyung sedikit kasihan pada sepupunya yang ketakutan karena sikap Kibum.

Didalam hatinya Victoria bersyukur mempunyai sepupu seperti Hankyung, sedangkan Kibum malah bersikap tidak peduli walau sudah tak lagi menatap kearah satu-satunya yeoja yang berada didekat mereka.

"Kalian dengar sendiri? Ren mengatakan dengan jelas dia tak mengingat apa yang dilakukannya di Kantin tadi" ujar Heechul meringis.

"Tadi saat kami sedang makan, tak lama setelah kalian ke kantin tiba-tiba Ren bertanya padaku tentang suara seseorang"

"Apa maksudmu Vic?" tanya Hankyung

"Ren—dia bertanya padaku 'Vic, kau mendengar suara yang memanggilku?' karena tak terlalu kupikirkan makanya aku hanya berkata tidak saja oppadeul"

"Lalu Ren berdiri dan ingin pergi, aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat bingung. Dia terus berkata ingin ke balkon dan menatap pemandangan sekolah dari lantai 4 katanya. Saat aku memegang tangannya pun dia menyentakku cukup kuat. Tangannya terasa sangat dingin, dia bahkan tak tersenyum atau menggilku Vic lagi. Lalu dia berjalan pergi, saat menaiki pagar pembatas tadilah aku sadar ada yang salah dengannya oppa" jelas Victoria sebisanya.

Mereka semua sekarang saling pandang, dihati ketiga belas namja itu khawatir. Siapapun itu dan apa yang terjadi sekarang, sangat jelas mereka ingin mencelakakan Ren.

Dan langkah melompat dari lantai empat bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan tak berbahaya. Mereka ingin membunuh Ren? siapa sebenarnya Ren? dan kenapa mereka ingin membunuh namja yang melebihi kecantikan yeoja itu?

Leeteuk tahu kecemasan para dongsaengnya yang lain,

"Vic, bolehkah oppa memohon sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja oppa"

"Mulai sekarang, jika disekolah kau adalah satu-satunya yang bersahabat dekat dengannya. Tolong jaga dia, perhatikan seluruh tingkah laku Ren. jika ada yang mencurigakan segera hubungi salahh satu dari kami menggunakan mindgate milikmu.

"Ne, arraseo oppa"

"Kembalilah bersama Victoria ke sekolah Kyu, kembalikan waktu yang sempat kau hentikan tadi. Hae aku butuh kau untuk menghapus memori siswa dikantin mengenai peristiwa Ren sebelumnya. Dan Hyukkie kau bertugas memberi ilusi baru untuk mereka" Perintah Leeteuk.

* * *

.

**"****_Ren, kau dengar aku?"_**

'Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku tadi' batin Ren menjawab saat suara yang sempat didengarnya tadi di sekolah.

Matanya menatap jam dinding di kamarnya, sudah jam 1 malam.

**_"Aku berada di luar mansion milikmu. Ingin bertemu denganku? Aku merindukanmu Ren"_**

'Tidak, kau tak akan bisa mengontrol pikiranku lagi.'

**_"Benarkah? baiklah aku akan pergi."_**

**_"REN, apa kau tau dimana letak sebuah pisau?"_**

Ren beranjak dari ranjang besar miliknya, dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan pelan tanpa membuat keributan. Satu persatu langkah kakinya menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, berjalan kesebuah pintu besar di mana ruang makan berada.

**_"Ambil pisau itu Ren. bukankah itu terlihat sangat tajam"_**

Ren melangkah mendekati deretan alat dapur dan mengambil sebilah pisau sedang yang terlihat sangat tajam, matanya menatap tak konsen kearah penjuru ruangan.

"Apa yang kulakukan disini? Kenapa aku memegang pisau ini?" Ren berkata bingung.

**_"Kau tersadar? Wah luar biasa sekali"_**

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau terus mengendalikan pikiranku. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Ren berkata ditengah kegugupannya.

Badannya mulai bergetar ketakutan, dia sudah mencoba melepas pisau ditangannya tapi tak bisa. Tubuhnya bertindak lain dari apa yang diinginkannya.

**_"Tusuk dirimu Ren, bukankah darah yang mengalir itu indah?"_**

Ren mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang memegang pisau, dengan sekuat tenaga pisau tadi menancap sempurna diperut namja cantik itu.

**_"Good boy! Selamat menikmati kesakitanmu Ren~ Aku pergi"_**

Dengan tersadar Ren menatap pucat kearah piama yang mulai berwarna merah.

Perutnya terasa sakit, darah terus mengalir dan merembes dari sela pisau.

"Hikss.. sakit appa ...eomma... " liquid bening mulai mengalir dari kelopak mata Ren, dengan sekuat tenaga dan menahan sakit Ren berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke ruang tengah mansion.

.

"Hyungdeul ... Hikss Bummie... ini sakit" sumpah demi apapun, Ren tak mampu menjabarkan bagaimana sakitnya lagi. Kepalanya semakin terasa sakit.

.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Ren menopangkan dirinya di ujung tangga sembari mencoba menarik pisau yang masih menancap di bagian kiri perutnya.

JLEBB!

"ARGHHHH... BUMMIE ... Hikssss..." teriakan kesakitan milik Ren terdengar diseluruh penjuru Mansion yang sunyi senyap.

Sebelum Ren terjatuh akibat tak kuasa menahan sakit lagi, sosok Kibum sudah duluan menopang tubuhnya.

Mata Kibum berwarna merah darah saat melihat kondisi miris namja cantik yang terbaring lemah dipangkuannya,

"Bummie.. Hiks.. appo ..." Ren menatap lemah wajah Kibum, airmata terus mengalir.

Satu persatu Hyungdeul yang baru tiba sontak membulatkan wajah mereka menatap sosok cantik yang penuh dengan darah.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG, LAKUKAN SESUATU PADA REN. DARAHNYA TAK BISA BERHENTI" teriak Kibum keras.

"astaga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata Leeteuk kalap.

Sosok Ren benar-benar menyedihkan, Sungmin sudah berada dalam posisi duduk didekat Ren. dari telapak tangannya mengalir uap hangat yang bagi Ren terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Hiks... Appo hyung..." Sungmin terus mengalirkan energi tubuhnya pada Ren, berharap luka yang memang cukup dalam itu cepat mengering.

Keringat mulai terlihat disekujur wajah bunnie Sungmin,

"Celaka, dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah Hyung" ucapan Sungmin membuat Ryewook menangis dan menyembunyikan dirinya ke pelukan Yesung.

Heechul bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca pandangan wajahnya saat menatap kondisi Ren, Kibum terus mendekap sosok rapuh itu hingga baju yang digunakan Kibum ikut terkena airan darah Ren.

"Kibum, buat dia tetap sadar" ucap Sungmin saat dirasakannya bahwa kondisi Ren semakin lemah. Degup jantungnya mulai terdengar pelan.

Tubuh Kibum tersentak,

"Ren.. kau dengar aku? Kumohon tetap jaga kesadaranmu" ucap Kibum dengan suara bergetar

"Ap..po..Bummie.." jawab Ren nyaris tak terdengar.

Leeteuk dan lainnya mengelilingi sambil terus menatap cemas.

"Dia.. hyung... ingin.. bertemu...denganku... dia di luar mansion... tapii.. diaa..pergi..." ucap Ren tersendat.

Kibum menahan amarahnya sekuat tenaga, dia tak ingin sosok yang dipeluknya merasa sakit. Matanya saling memandang dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Siwon – Kangin – Hankyung dan Heechul perlahan menghilang.

"Kita pindah ke ruang kesehatan Hyung, aku perlu menjahit lukanya" ucapan Sungmin diangguki mereka yang tersisa.

* * *

**- TBC -**

**Yuhu... cukup panjangkah chap kali ini?**

**seles ujian tadi aku langsung buru-buru pulang buat lanjutin ngetiknya loh, mumpung ide masih segar. kkkekekeke**

**gomawo chingu yang masih setia membaca SJ Mansion...**

**chap ini aku masukin seorang guest cast misterius yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya #smirkevilKyu**

**untuk sementara buat yang pengen tahu masa lalu Ren-Bummie tunggu chap-chap selnjutnya ne ^^**

**semuanya akan terjawab pada akhirnya.**

**masih berniat review? kisah penghuni SJ Mansion akan semakin bertambah seru setelah ini!**

**buat yang masih menunggu Ren is Mine! akan aku usahakan update next chapnya scepat mungkin juga hehehe xD**

**keep eye yowww :***


End file.
